


The Theory of Containment

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: The Theory of Everything (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very short poem I wrote after watching The Theory of Everything. I might continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theory of Containment

There lays the brilliant mind / still in the parlour / burdened by its vessel / soon it shall be free from the box / as minds were meant to be

Fin


End file.
